The Ancient Lavender
by BlueMadame1618
Summary: All I ever new was darkness, until that fateful day I met the captain, and what happened after changed not only who I am but who I will become. Rated T to be on the safe side. Want to become a LokixOC, but we'll see how it goes. First Fanfic by the way would love to see some comments! Critiques are welcome! Don't own Marvel Characters just my OC Mina.
1. Chapter 1

As I lay in the meadow it feels as if I am in a dream. The sun in my eyes, the sound of birds chirping, and the slight rustle coming from the wind blowing the grass I lay beneath. If it was a dream, I wish it would never end and that I could lie there forever and retain the current state of happiness that it gave me. But then I awoke to the darkness of my cell. Silent tears run down my face, the frustration of it only being a dream sends more, and then I smile, thankful for that one dream. Even if it was only a dream, I found the happiness that had eluded me for years, that in my cell felt like centuries. Not in a hurry to return to reality I lay there on my bed once again wishing for this darkness to swallow me whole as it always threatens to. Then maybe if heaven existed, it could take my to my meadow and I could finally know peace an maybe even happiness.

My name is Mina, last names mean little to me, I have never needed one so I didn't ask what it was, where I came from, or how long I would be stuck here, in this endless darkness. When I was needed for experiments or testing they would put me to sleep never letting me see the light for more than a moment. Then suddenly everything changed, one fateful day my cell door was opened and I could see the light. I hesitated but not for long, I jumped off of my bed and headed towards the light and in the light I saw a man dressed in red, white and blue, and he said to me, " Hello ma'am do you need help?"

I felt a surge of what I later defined as relief come over me, but in my incarceration I had forgotten how to speak, so I nodded my head and he seemed to understand. I tried to walk closer to him, but my legs gave out and understanding he carried me away from there and I had my second genuine smile that day, but unlike the first it was not for contempt, it was for hope.

When we exited the building I saw men being taken prisoner and among them I recognized some of them as the men in white coats who knocked me out before the experiments. I smiled at the thought but quickly my attention was pulled elsewhere when a man in a robotic suit cam flying towards my savior and I.

" Hey Cap, what did I tell you about brining home strays?"

The man who saved me replied, " I found here locked up in one of the cells in the underground lab I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Well then, hand her over to Fury maybe SHEILD can get some info out of her,"

When the man in the robotic suit suggested this I instantly tensed, I didn't want to leave the man that just saved me. At this moment he was the only one I could trust. I looked at him and shook my head diligently.

He smiled down at me as if trying to reassure me and said, " Don't worry they're the good guys!"

This didn't make me trust them anymore than I already did, which was not at all.

The man in the suit asked, " Can't she speak?".

He replied," No I don't think so,"

"Great she's mute, since it seems we can't get info the old fashioned way, maybe SHEILD can run some tests,"

I instantly started shaking my head 'no'.

He gave me that reassuring smile again and said, "Don't worry it will only be a couple tests they shouldn't hurt"

As a desperate plea, I tried to say something but this was all that came out.

"PPPle..ase!….. Nnnnn…nnoo….PPple…ase…"

That now frustrating reassuring smile reared it ugly head again as he tried to convince me, " Its ok they won't hurt you", but you feared that you would end up the in another never ending darkness, and with your new found hope quickly dying you tried speaking again, but the only thing that came out was series of long violent coughs.

" It's okay I won't let them take you, alright you can just stay with me,"

This made you calm down quite a bit.

-Time skip brought to you by how sexy Steve looks in spandex-

Steve brought you back to Stark Tower after over half an hour of fighting with Fury to keep you with him at least for a little while until you got out of shock and were more stable. He was still carrying you, now asleep, bridal style when they got to the 77th floor of the Stark Tower, which after the attack on New York most of the Avengers started to call home, all except for Thor who had gone back to Asgard with Loki.

" I don't know about this Capsicle, we don't even know what she can do! She could be a crazy blood thirsty vampire for all we know!"

"I seriously doubt that Tony, and besides she seems way to frightened to be a threat and she looks barely 17,"

" Whatever, I still say we should have let Fury run some tests, and besides what's up with the white hair and purple eyes? She looks like something out of a Sci – Fi movie.

"I don't know maybe she's not even human. I mean she could have crash landed here and gotten captured,"

"Which gives us more reasons to run some tests,"

" I don't think we should do that, you saw how frightened she was when you mentioned it, I think she's been traumatized enough for a little while,"

"Fine, well I'm gonna go get a drink and I'll ask Pepper to get her some clothes, she can't just walk around in that hospital gown all the time,"

"Thanks Tony I'm gonna turn in for the night, and oh, where's the nearest guest room?"

" Down the hall to the left,"

" Thanks"

And with that Steve carried you from the couch to the guest room, as he laid you on the bed, he felt a tug at his shirt, when he looked back you stuttered out,

"Sssst…stay…"

When he looked at you he knew he couldn't leave, the fear in your eyes was something that nearly broke his heart, he knew what Hydra was capable of and he felt somewhat responsible, no matter how ridiculous the notion was, for what had happened to so he stayed and he was rewarded by seeing a smile on your face as he laid down on the bed and soon after you drifted off to sleep and so did he.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke I found my savior sleeping peacefully beside me as the sun rose. I went through everything that had just happened to me over the past twenty-four hours and all I wanted to do was scream out in joy, but instead all I did was silently smile. Shortly after, Steve woke up as well, staring at me with a confused look on his face, I promptly realized it was do to a strange girl staring at him while he slept which lead to a small blush appearing on my cheeks as I suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. He let out a small chuckle and suggested we should get some breakfast. We both quickly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. The sunlight felt good on my face and the bright blue sky gave me a wonder filled hope as Steve and I entered the kitchen, then a less appealing moment approached, meeting the Avengers, not expectedly bad, but still so many new people at once made me very uncomfortable. Steve seeing my uneasiness decided an introduction was in order.

"Good morning guys! I would like you all to meet…"still unable to talk I did something that I can say in complete confidence none of them would ever expect. Unable to ever use my powers, other than the little time I remember out of a cell it was a new or renewed sensation when took water out of a glass and used it to spell out my name. Steve caught my smirk as they all slowly said the letters out loud as I was spelling them.

"M…I…N…A, Mina", they all said in unison.

After that I returned the water to the glass, and of course Tony was the first one to speak. " So… is anyone gonna say anything about how freaking awesome that was! Seriously kid that was beyond amazing, Steve can we keep her?" Tony asks gleefully.

"Really Tony, you're the one who wanted to turn her over to SHEILD" Steve counters.

"Oh no way Fury would suck all the fun out of her, "Tony explains.

"Well anyway, Mina, that's Tony or better known as Iron Man" I give a small wave from behind Steve, where I ended up after Tony's shouting even though it was in excitement not rage it still rattled me a bit, to acknowledge and he nods and he ingests more of whatever is in that metallic pack in his hands.

Then he points to a pale, red-haired woman with a stone-cold face and says, "And that is Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow. I give her a small smirk and her face instantly softens as she gives a small smirk of her own. It gave me the feeling that I could somehow trust her I didn't give in to those feelings yet I would see how time would prove or disprove that theory. Continuing with the introductions I got acquainted with Clint or Hawkeye and Dr. Bruce Banner, who despite his quite calm and shy demeanor turned into the Hulk, a "not so jolly green giant" as so eloquently put by Tony which was awarded by a very confused look from me, but I let it go. Steve said they were called the Avengers, basically "Earth's mightiest heroes". They all seemed nice enough, but really didn't talk to me much, all except for Tony who kept hounding me with questions until Steve threatened to tape his mouth shut if he didn't stop. After the most delicious breakfast I've had since my incarceration, all of them went their separate ways, the two SHIELD agents said they were headed to their base for missions, the doctor said her was going down to the lab, Tony said he'd be in his workshop and didn't want to be disturbed and Steve said he was headed down to the gym, and as for me, I decided I would just explore the Tower.

_-Point of view change (narrator) brought to you by metallically packed blueberries-_

Wondering around the Tower somehow she managed to make it to a library. Reading, honestly she didn't know if she could still do it but thought it was worth a shot. When Mina entered, the walls were filled to the brim with books except for one that happened to be the biggest window she'd ever seen, and not even hoped to imagine. To use one word to describe it, the only thing that came to her mind was amazing, utterly and wonderfully amazing. Mina silently read for hours. Mountains upon mountains of books were stacked all around her by the time she had finished, she had read a good quarter of the enter library, and it was only five o' clock. She realized then that she was hungry, so she decided to go back to the kitchen.

**_Meanwhile,_** in the lab Tony was trying to decipher the encrypted files he had gotten from the Hydra Lab.

"Jarvis, run all hacking programs on files one through eight on disk drive two,"

"No problem sir, it should be decoded in one hour"

"Thanks"

Mina found her way back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it had been so long since she had had solid food, it almost seemed to good to be true, but then she realized she had no idea how to cook for herself. So she left the kitchen, in search for Steve. She found him downstairs in the gym, his punches echoing through the whole room, it scared her, that look in his eyes, a mix of not so happy emotions; rage centered and was surrounded by fear, sadness, and regret, swam through his pupils. At that moment she knew that her savior had seen as much pain and sorrow, as she had, maybe not the same type, but pain and sorrow all the same. As the final blow was struck on the punching bag before it broke Steve looked over to see a very frightened short, white-haired girl. In udder surprise he managed to squeeze out, "Oh, hi Mina didn't see you there, um did you need something?" anything to keep her mind off what she saw him doing, he thought to himself. She gave him an unsure nod, yes and put her hand on her stomach. Realizing the reference to the universal symbol they both headed up for lunch. After Steve made burgers, thoughtfully making enough for the other Avengers to have later he sat beside Mina, she decided that she wanted to try to communicate with him, she wanted him to understand her and somehow maybe come to except her, maybe as a friend, all she knew was that she didn't want to be alone anymore, she didn't want to live in the darkness anymore so she would force herself into this world of light and perfect strangers hopefully finding her way in the process. With this new declaration she began to speak, "Thh…is…is ggo…ood", soon afterwards she sighed in defeat. It was an understatement to say he was shocked, but after she finished all he could do was smile and say, "Thanks! Their my own special recipe,"

**_Back to Stark in the lab:_**

Jarvis announced, " All files have been decoded, sir,"

" Great lets crack this case Watson!"

"Of course sir…" Jarvis said sarcastically.

Suddenly Tony's holographic screens filled up with lab reports, of a test subject called "NueroFlame".

Lab report, #384:

· Subject reacts to flame with likeness and is seemingly flameproof, still no clear origin of said immunity, skin when separated burns normally, as well as hair. Unknown if she can create them but produces heat when in cooler tempatures.

· The subject is also starting to reject tranquilizer, its subconscious distress led to 7 casualties. Mental ability has continued to increase with age, it has now the following abilities known:

o Telekinesis

o Telepathy

o Levitation

o Pain Inducement

o Suspected Pyro kinesis

o Maybe more unknown, due to this only being displayed subconsciously

**_….Many lab reports later….._**

Lab report, #487:

· Subject's brain activity is quickly decreasing, causes unknown but are speculated to be lack of human contact, though not proven. Dr. M is deciding whether to awaken her or not, it may be a potential threat to those near.

"That seems to be last one sir"

"Well it looks like Mina is a mutant, NueroFlame, cool right!"

"…Of course sir"

"Yeah, maybe it could be her hero name!"

"Her mental stability would make her unable to perform the acts of an avenger sir"

"She'll come around! She just needs to get back into society! Cap's doing fine"

" That is accurate observation sir"

"Hey where is the old capsicle anyway?"

"Captain Rogers and Miss Mina are both in the kitchen eating sir"

"Perfect I'm famished, and Jarvis get all the other Avengers to come to the kitchen"

" No problem sir Agents Romanoff and Barton will return to the Tower in approximately ten minutes"

"Good"

**_-Back in the kitchen-_**

Steve and Mina were finishing their burgers as Tony enters.

"Hey there cap!" "NueroFlame" Tony said seductively while wiggling his eyebrows in a similar fashion. At the mention of this name Mina suddenly jumped, and stood backing away.

"Hey, hey didn't mean to startle you just thought it was a pretty cool name,"

"Leave her alone Stark," Steve turns to a frightened Mina and says, "Its okay, its over no one is going to hurt you anymore". Mina was trying to decide whether to trust him or not, but then she remembered that if she was to get out of the darkness, she would need to trust, so she walked to Steve slowly and cautiously, but when she was next to him she wrapped her arms around her waist, and brought her into a warm embrace, she tried to commit this moment to her memory, this is want she wanted, this was the enemy to her darkness and the cure to her loneliness, family.

"Yeesh get a room already", ruining the moment Steve quickly let go of Mina and proceeded to turn a very hot shade of red and said,

"Get more mind out of the gutter Stark,"

"Whatever you say capsicle, I just came to report my findings on little Mina here". Mina returned her hand to Steve's waist. He looked down at her and gave her that famous reassuring smile; it hadn't failed her yet so she decided to trust that it wouldn't fail her now, which managed to put her a little at ease.

"Shouldn't we wait for the other Avengers?"

"Already on it, they'll be down in ten minutes"

Suddenly that made Mina start to shake, so many people, she didn't know how they would all react, she thought maybe they wouldn't be to surprised, if anything she could count on Steve couldn't she? Surely he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

* * *

Well, there it is, I might add on to it or just leave it and start working on the next chapter, I would love to get some feed back it is my first fanfic after all and all suggestions and critiques are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

_Main character's POV_

To say that I am not completely scared would be a lie. It not so much I scared of what he found but the fact that I don't know what he could find. The only thing I have ever known about their experiments is that I am known a project "NueroFlame". I gathered it was because of my neurological abilities and immunity to fire, but at the time I didn't really care, I was at their mercy and it made little difference what they called me. I am just so happy to be out of there that the mere thought of ever going back or being locked up like that again frightens me to my very core, but I know that even though I have only known Steve for a little more than a day I can trust him. So that put me at ease a little bit while we were waiting for the other Avengers to arrive. Steve nor Tony haven't said a word, and left an awkward silence until they all arrived. First it was Doctor Banner.

" Hey, Tony, Steve….Mina so what it this all about?"

"Well I just finished decoding the files from that Hydra Lab and I thought I would share it with you guys all together, and then maybe we could sing Cumbaya, gets some Shwarma…" The doctor just rolled his eyes in response and went into the kitchen to get some tea. Then shortly after we all heard a helicopter landing.

" Well it looks like Legolas and Spiddie, just landed," "Jarvis tell them to meet us in the lounge"

"Yes sir"

With that we all made our way to the lounge and I made sure to stay close to Steve my nerves were calmed but not all that calmed and he always seems to make me feel safe. A few moments after we settled on the couches, which all happened to be red or gold (iron man thing), Clint and Natasha entered.

"Hey, Stark what the big deal! I'm tired, been shot at and I have splinters in some not so very nice places."

"Whoa calm down Legolas, I just finished decoding those files from the Hydra Lab," Tony explains.

"Could've just emailed me," Clint growled.

" Well there were certain things that we all should discuss first before your SHIELD buddies get their hands on it"

"And what's that Stark" Natasha asked finally breaking up the death glare match going on between the two Avengers.

"Glad you asked Spiddie, well all the things we need to discuss just happened to surround our young white-haired guest". Not noticing me before Clint and Natasha greeted the rest of the team and me before getting back to the subject at hand.

"So, spill it Stark", said Clint starting to get impatient.

"Well, first off she is a mutant, a very powerful one at that, they have tons of tests they ran on her dating almost a decade back, the first thing I noticed is that her estimate IQ based off of brainwaves, is way above normal even genius status. Her last IQ test placed her at 230 at age 13 and that when things started to get interesting."

"So what the kid's a Steven Hawking big whoop," announced Clint.

Doctor Banner spoke up starting to get annoyed with Tony like everyone else, " What do you mean interesting hurry up and tell us already"

"All right, all right keep your big green panties on. It seems at that age, her brain started rejecting the drug that kept her unconscious, but not completely so it started triggering nightmares of some sort, and that when they noticed she had powers, and when I say powers I mean a lot of them, they had an entire list of them they discovered over the years starting with simple telekinesis, then telepathy, pain inducement, levitation and even pyro kinesis!" After Tony said all these things I couldn't help but feel scared, squeezed Steve's hand hoping for reassurance, and my wish was granted when he looked down at me with that smile I had come to adore. However, all the others just stared at me with looks ranging from shock to deep confusion. Breaking the silence Tony asked, "So she's totally becoming an Avenger right?"

Veering their gazes away from me thankfully, I was really starting to get uncomfortable, they all looked at Tony with complete shock. Clint was the first one to speak up saying, "Tony have you completely lost it! She looks like she's fifteen and can't even speak how in the hell would she become an Avenger?"

"Oh come on Legolas she can be the Raven to our Teen titans, all mysterious with a super evil alien demon dad!" Tony also added now addressing me, "You don't happened to have a super evil alien demon dad, do you?" staring at my confused facial expression probably realizing I had no idea what he was talking about went back to addressing the group and says, " Never mind, still I think she has some serious potential besides if she isn't gonna be an Avenger where will she go?" This left the Avengers in quite an awkward silence, I looked up at Steve and thought now would be a good as time as any to put my two sense in, so I grab the notebook on the table and the pen, which happened to be Dr. Banners, and found a free page, and I wrote simply, " I would like to become a Avenger," that left the grouped stunned, all except Tony who immediately replied, "Yay! That's the spirit! How are you gonna say no to a cute face like that," as if on queue I looked up at Steve with pleading eyes and tugged at his arm just hoping it was enough to convince him. Still contemplating the proposal and trying to find some way to change my mind, Steve said to me, "Mina it isn't that easy, your gonna have to a lot of things before you can even be considered, one of them including tests…" I flinched at the word but then I remembered if I was to stay out of the darkness I would need to be strong so I picked up the pen once again and wrote, "Can you come with me," looking as if he hadn't expected that answer he stared at me for a bit with a confused look on his face and stuttered out, "Only if you want me to be," I nodded and then began to write again, "When can we do it," Looking up at Steve I know he didn't understand my sudden eagerness but he didn't need to, I knew why I was doing this, for the first time in my life I had a goal; I was never going to go back to the darkness.

* * *

Well it's kinda short but honestly i don't know which direction I'm gonna put this in yet, so yea and probably gonna redo it but I kinda wanted to see what you guys think about it. So,Comments and critiques are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

After a rough 8 weeks of tests, training, and speech therapy I was finally allowed to leave Shield headquarters. True to his promise Steve stayed the entire time. Tony stayed for about a week always amazed about how my powers progressed and how well I was able to pick up things, he even taught me some stuff about engineering and by the end of the eight weeks I built my own computer! Dr. Banner stayed at the Tower saying something about not being able to control himself around so many weapons and trained assassins. As it turns out, that for the most part, I can trust the lady assassin. When she started training me she told me that she knew what it felt like to not be in control of your own body, being a pawn in someone else's game. She somehow understood all of the feelings I was just now starting to experience. After locking all of my emotions away so long ago to somehow retain some type of sanity. As for the other assassin he became something of an older brother for me, no matter how I was feeling he could always find a way to make me smile, him and Tony but sometimes Tony is just too loud for me and it kind of scares me sometimes. I learned a lot about all of them throughout my time at Shield as well as a lot of other things about the world around me. With the computer Tony helped me make, I was able to look up all the new things that I had missed out on while I was in that cell. Things like Apple devices, Facebook, Twitter, and Forever 21 were new to me. Slowly I figured each new concept out and got praise from Steve who still didn't know how to work Facebook, I keep trying but somehow I don't think it's sinking in. Training took less than a week in which I learned 7 different types of martial arts, how to use daggers, guns and a bow and arrow, Clint was so proud. So it seems along with my other powers I am also able to learn things almost instantly and analyze data at an alarming rate. It seems that I finally have been able to become a person, fully, not just a seemingly unconscious consciousness without thoughts or feelings. I have become myself, but when we got back to the Tower that's when things got interesting.

Heading up the elevator, to the main floor we all stood in an awkward silence that elevators often create. When we were outside I had noticed that it had abruptly started to rain, with very active thunder and lightning. It had seemed maybe a little unusual but all of us were more tired than we would like to admit so none of us questioned it. But when we got to the main floor we were in for a surprise finding two Norse Gods in the living area, one trying to figure out how to work the television and the other reading my file. Noticing the elevator Thor came over to us,

"Friends! You have returned!" said Thor in his usual loud, ground shaking voice.

"Yes, Thor we are back but would you like to tell me exactly why you and especially Reindeer Games, are back?" said Tony pretty much speaking for all of us.

"Yes well you see when our father,"

"Your father," interjected Loki saying his first words since we arrived.

"When Odin was deciding Loki's fate our mother pleaded with him and swayed my father to giving Loki a lesser sentence," he paused slightly less willing to go on.

"That was…" Tony said ushering Thor to go on.

"Which was that until Loki understands his wrong doings he will be exiled to Earth in the care of the Avengers"

"What!" They all said in unison.

"That can't be possible, won't your dad question that with Loki on Earth he'll just try to take it over again?" said Steve.

"Without the Chitauri Loki would not be able to take over Earth, but if something were to arise he believes that if he is in the care of the heroes that had defeated him even with the Chitauri than he should be of no threat" explained Thor.

Everyone taking in what their fellow Avenger had just said. Tony was the first to look at me as the others followed suit and then together looked back at Thor and then said, "No,"

" I am sorry friend but orders given from the All Father are absolute, and whom may I ask is your new friend," he said finally noticing my presence.

Tony introduced me, "This is Mina and there is no way in hell that I'm letting that demented bag of cats anywhere near her." Loki finally acknowledging the group without look up stood and said, "Mina you say, with hair as white as freshly fallen snow and eyes the color of amethyst, a beauty to be hold as much as this wretched planet has to offer. But not only that but possesses great power within her so says this file," Loki says as he slowly walks towards me and now standing directly in front of me leans down to pick up my hand and gives it a chaste kiss and then proceeds to say with a Cheshire cat grin, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

After blushing, which is quite hard to do considering my much tanner skin I stutter out, " Um… nice to meet you too?"

The group gasped in unison as I said that and quickly Steve stepped in front of me and said, " That's enough," looking now to address me "Mina please go to your room," I quickly did so but not so quick as to notice that no one said another word until my room door had closed.

_**Back in the living room… **_**(Narrator's point of view)**

As Mina's room door closes Steve gets in Loki's face and says, "Now listen hear, you will not EVER lay a finger on her again, do you understand, and another thing," now addressing Thor, " the All Father doesn't control Earth so you can take your crazy brother,"

Tony interjects. "I think what Cap means is that, no offence, but we don't take orders from the All Father and he has no right to put us on baby sitting duty,"

Thor tries to appease his friends by saying, "I am sorry we must inconvenience you friends but it be only for a time where my brother could find wrong in what he has done,"'

"Yea like that's gonna happen anytime soon," Natasha comments. Thor is quick glance at her that lost puppy dogface he's so good at. "Oh no, pretty boy that is not going to work".

"Please Lady Natasha, can you not find a cell similar to the one on the flying fortress to hold my brother?"

Tony interjected. "Yea because that worked so perfectly the last time"

"Without outside assistance Loki will not be able to escape now that he is without his magic," Thor responded.

"Wait Reindeer Games is out of juice, how did that happen?"

Thor walks toward Loki, though Loki flinches away as Thor proceeds to manhandle him and lifts his wrists to show the Asgardian handcuffs and states, "These handcuffs block all of Loki magical abilities, as long as these are upon him he has no magic," The team ponder what this might mean and Thor looking hopeful by the recent stop of protests about the situation waits for them to come to a consensus. At that moment agent Romanoff speaks up to say, "On one condition".

"Name it" Thor says with a sense of accomplishment and relief in his tone.

"He is to be monitored by SHEILD agents in the basement of the Tower and no one is allowed down there, not even you. He is to have no contact with Mina, if he comes within five yards of her we ship his crazy ass back to Asgard."

"Deal" Though Thor didn't necessarily like the idea he agreed because he knew it was probably the best offer he would receive.


End file.
